<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping things even by Guessimaclotpole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706443">Keeping things even</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole'>Guessimaclotpole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur isn't a fan of having to constantly tickle Merlin’s back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping things even</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Submission for bingo fill 'Ticklish' - Kinkalot 2020. </p><p>Team Dragons.</p><p>#heyimaclotpole#</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Arthur, at least pay attention. What's the point in doing it at all if you aren't doing it properly?" Merlin complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See, this was the problem with being in a long term relationship. Your boyfriend gives you head and suddenly you owe him half an hour's worth of back tickles. Arthur used to try and wriggle out of doing it but then Merlin started withholding the sex and it all ended in an argument, pent up tension and a bout of rather aggressive fucking in one if the lower town's back alleys; and as nice as that was for relieving the mountainous levels of testosterone in his system, Arthur would rather not go without sex for that long again, thank you very much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Arthur!" Merlin reprimanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes… sorry," Arthur answered, putting down his book and diverting his effort back into tickling Merlin’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will be, next time I'll charm your hands so you have to do it all day,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need," replied Arthur, as he drifted both hands softly up either side of Merlin's back, drifting across his shoulders and meeting at the top of the spine, where Merlin’s bones once stuck out from his skin. Now though, Merlin’s body was firm, filled and damn well pleasant to look at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know," Merlin slurred, heavy with relaxation, "you're veeeeerrry good at this considering you're a King," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur laughed. "You say that as though you haven't been forcing me to do it nearly every other day for the past seven years and 5 months-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And 2 weeks and 3 days," Merlin mumbled. Arthur grinned to himself. Nearly seven and a half years with this adorable, useless lump. Adorable, useless, and still somehow the world's most powerful sorcerer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile remained on Arthur's face as he watched the invisible patterns he drew over Merlin’s skin. He knew the way around his lover's body better than he knew his own home. He sketched slow, gentle zig-zag patterns out from Merlin’s spine to his sides and back again, moving down to where the blanket lay snug over his lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then out of nowhere, an idea struck. Arthur kept at it, until he heard slow, deep breathing and the little whistle coming from Merlin’s stuffy nose. Tickling always did make him fall tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Treading carefully, Arthur moved his fingers in soothing circles, skirting the blanket lower and lower, so that all it covered were the bottom of Merlin’s legs. He slowly tickled his way back up again, trailing over his sleeping boyfriend's shoulder blades and neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was confident Merlin wouldn't wake up, he withdrew one hand and placed it in his mouth. Trying not to think about it too much, he swirled his tongue over his fingers and without dilly-dallying too much, he parted Merlin’s cheeks with his thumb and ring finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Careful to keep his left hand tickling swirling patterns up and down Merlin's vertebrae, Arthur used his wet fingers to gently massage Merlin’s hole. He worked slowly, sure to try not to wake his lover just yet. Then, a minute or so later, Arthur took a deep shuddering breath, lay his left hand flat on Merlin’s back, and pushed his two fingers firmly inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin gasped, then stilled. Then, just as he was about to turn his head, Arthur quickly curled his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh f- <em>ah</em>!" Merlin cried, burying his face back in the pillow. Arthur moved his fingers quick now, thrusting them in and out, rubbing against that one place he knew made Merlin squirm with pleasure. Then, when Merlin pulled one of his legs under his stomach in invitation, Arthur used his left hand to pry Merlin’s cheeks further open, spitting over Merlin’s hole after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin keened and thrust forward into the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, Merlin," teased Arthur. Merlin whined. "Don't act so desperate," he continued, then he thrust a third finger inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quick work from there, Arthur moved his fingers rapidly inside of Merlin’s body and moved his tongue up his lover's back. Hearing Merlin gasp beneath him, he bit into Merlin’s neck before feeling that clench around his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin let out a sudden gasp, then let out a slow exhale as Arthur withdrew his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay for a moment, still in Arthur's bed where the warm night air filled the room, strong with the scent of Merlin and Spring. Then, Merlin lifted a hand and a cloth zoomed towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope," said Arthur. Throwing it to the floor. Merlin finally pulled his head from the pillow and turned his flushed face to Arthur questioningly. "I believe you owe &lt;i&gt; me &lt;/i&gt; now. Merlin's mouth made a small 'o' and he turned to where Arthur's erection was boldly seeking attention inside his breeches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope," said Arthur again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" asked Merlin, a curious smile tugging the corners of his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not what you owe me." replied Arthur, grinning. He then tugged his shirt over his head and lay down on his front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Merlin. Your King's back wont tickle itself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Arthur couldn't see him, he knew the exact look of shock that Merlin was giving him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can let me fuck you afterwards." Arthur added, as though providing the final bargaining chip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clotpole," Merlin mumbled, and Arthur felt his eyes growing heavy as Merlin's fingers began to move over his skin. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>